


Peri Catches a Cold

by ghost_of_stardust



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, caring for a sick gf, happy birthday big brother i love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_of_stardust/pseuds/ghost_of_stardust
Summary: hfjshf it's my friend's birthday so i wanted to write him something cute<3it's very short unfortunately but i hope it is fluff enough uwu





	Peri Catches a Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_incarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/gifts).



He was awoken by a rather violent cough. 

“Peri…” Laslow rolled over in their bed, yawning and tossing an arm over her waist. “You alright?” Peri whined softly in response, and Laslow could tell even from that how sore her throat was. “Damn,” he said softly. “You must have caught some kinda cold, or somethin.” 

“Ugh,” came Peri’s reply as she attempted to sit up. She squeaked and brought a hand to her forehead, and Laslow gently laid her back down. 

“Dizzy?”

“Mhmm..”

“Okay, stay there then. You're in no state to work today, so I’ll let lord Xander know... Oh, and I’ll grab you some water.” Laslow gently patted her hair and got up, exiting the room to fetch some water and alert Xander of Peri’s condition. 

 

Minutes later, he returned to find Peri stretched out across the bed, staring at the door intently. 

“Lazzy,” she whined, her voice more raspy than usual. “You take too long…” 

Laslow stuck out his tongue playfully, setting the water down on a bedside table. “Sorry, your highness.” Peri giggled and sat up slightly to take the glass and drink, and Laslow could have sworn she looked like someone who had been lost in a desert for weeks. He sat down on the bed beside her. “That better?” he asked. 

Peri nodded, setting down the cup and pressing her face into her pillow. “This sucks,” she mumbled. 

With a little sigh, Laslow reached out to pet her soft hair. “Sorry, Peri.” She looked up at him after he spoke, a little confused. “Oh- um, just, y’know. I’d like to stay with you while you're like this, but lord Xander will probably need me-” 

Laslow was cut off as Peri pulled him down with her, holding tightly onto him as soon as he hit the mattress. “Lazzy…” she whined again. “Can't we both just take the day off today..? We’ve been working nonstop! And Peri doesn't wanna be alone.” She looked at him with her wide, sparkling eyes and a slight pout, and Laslow wondered how a simple facial expression could be so convincing. 

“Alright, alright.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close into a cuddle. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, sniffling. 

They stayed there for a while in silence, Laslow petting Peri as he stayed awake in case she needed anything. Peri coughed again, and he chuckled. “You're going to get me sick, too.”

Peri giggled. “Then Peri will take care of you! Won't that be nice?” 

Laslow smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Yeah, it certainly would be, my love.”

Just the following morning, when the two of them woke up feeling ill, it was not them who took care of each other, but Xander who looked after them both.


End file.
